Cupid Without A Heart
by Evangelina Amaryllis
Summary: Zexion, a 17 year old boy and the dork of his school, meets Namine, a beautiful girl, who is new at the school. He grows to love and care for her. But can Zexion's hopes of being together with Namine become reality? Or will they never be together?
1. Chapter 1

Cupid Without a Heart

Chapter 1

I was walking in the library when I first met her.

There I was, scanning every aisle with only my eyes, looking for a good book to read. I'd read almost every one in the library, making it rather difficult to find anything good that I hadn't already seen and memorized. I drew towards the History section, just as somebody turned the corner.

A blonde haired girl in a white dress bumped into me instantly, startling the both of us. She yelped slightly as her books scattered on the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She squeaked, bending down to collect them. Instinctively, I bent down to help her, wondering why I was doing so. My mind quickly told me that helping a kind looking girl in need was a nice gesture, even if I didn't know her personally.

She peeked up at me with large, azure orbs. "T-Thanks." She stuttered, her pale cheeks turning pink.

"You're welcome." I replied, nodding curtly.

"I'm Naminé." She told me. Why? I wondered, but the look in her eyes told me that she could be desperate. And she would have to be desperate to be introducing herself to me; Mr. Dork of the School. "I'm new here," She continued. "and I'm a little bit lost, since no one's showed me around yet."

"Oh, I can't help you there, sorry." I told her, avoiding her gaze. She cocked her head to the side.

"Why not? Are you new too?"

I laughed a little and shook my head. "No, but I'm basically the school's number one loser. I doubt you want to ruin your reputation by being seen with me." I chuckled a little. I didn't know why I was telling  
her this, I suppose I felt obligated. "I'm sure being known as 'the dork's first friend' doesn't sound too pleasant to you. I don't mind if you make fun of me, everyone does." I finished, ending with a casual shrug.

"Why would I make fun of you?" She inquired, surprised. "You seem like a nice enough person to me!" To be honest, I was a little shocked at her words. She was being nice to me, and that was enough sign for me to tell that she was already a friend.

"Thank you." I said, smiling genuinely.

"You're welcome!" She exclaimed peppily. "Hey, I have an idea. Since we're each other's first friends, let's be best friends!"

"Er, okay then, Namine." I said through an awkward chuckle. A strange girl, she was, but in a good way. For the first time since I arrived in high school, I felt like I was making a friend. And a 'best friend' (as she'd called it), at that. I realized that I hadn't introduced myself, so I went on: "I'm Zexion." I introduced. "Let me show you around."

She smiled, skipping to my side. "Thanks, Zexion."

* * *

"I'm seventeen years old, I love drawing, reading and writing." Naminé told me, as we made our way through the halls. She'd said that 'best friends' need to know each other really well, so she'd proceeded to fill me on on who she really is. So far, I was enjoying it. "I try to be good in school."

I smiled at her slightly. "You sound smart." I complimented. She giggled cutely and shook her head.

"Oh, I'm nothing special. What about you? Tell me about yourself!"

I couldn't help but chuckle. She was so eager to learn about me, it was almost insane.

"Well, I'm also seventeen." I explained. "I enjoy reading, writing and helping those who need it. Academically, I mean. I focus a lot on my studies, and unfortunately tend to be made of fun of a lot about my hair and books." I said, pointing to my long, bluish slate gray hair, that covered almost half of my face. I hated it, but no matter what, it would never change.

"I sound smart?" She challenged through a laugh. "Clearly, you're the intellectual."

I almost couldn't believe it. Such a pretty girl, being so nice to me... It was crazy. She'd called me an 'intellectual', MUCH different than the 'loser' or 'dork' I would get from anybody else. Anybody ordinary. I could tell from there, that Naminé was far from that. "Thanks, Naminé." I smiled.

"But it sucks being teased. I know how you feel-- I, quite unfortunately, am teased about my drawings." She sighed.

"May I see your drawings?" I queried hopefully.

"Sure!" She answered with a smile. She looked through her backpack and pulled out a small book, then gave it to me.

"Thank you." I nodded, opening it up. I flipped the pages, looking at some of her pictures. One particular drawing was of a castle, large and bright, but it seemed more like a sketch. I turned over to the next one, which was breathtakingly lovely. It had three yellow circles, two on top, and one at the bottom. Around them were swirls and diamonds. "This one's really good." I complimented, flipping to the next back.

Finally, a good book I hadn't read.

"Thank you! I worked really hard on it!" She chimed, beaming.

The next drawing displayed her and a red headed girl together. They were both wearing what I had studied to be a Kimono, and had flowers in their hair. They also had cherry blossom petals falling over them. I smiled at the picture and turned over the page. The next one was of Namine and a brown haired girl with blue eyes. Only their faces showed, and there was a pink background with hearts at the corners. There was also a paopu fruit between them. I grinned and handed her the book.

"They're lovely."

"Thank you! At my old school, I usually did them at break. That yellow one and the one with the Kimonos each took me a month!" She chuckled and I laughed a little too.

"Wow, you must have worked hard." She nodded. "You said you enjoyed reading," I continued, striking up a new conversation.

"Yes!" She pulled another book from her bag. I laughed as I pulled out the same one from mine. She laughed too, reminding me of tiny bells; tinkling and mesmerizing.

The school bell interrupted my thoughts. "I have to go to Art; I don't want to be late." Naminé said.

"I have Art too," I told her, "would you like to walk there with me?"

"Sure!" she jumped to my side, a bright smile plastered on her face.

As we walked, I was resisting the severe urge to hold her hand. I had to remind myself not to creep her out, for we'd only just met. But in all honesty, I really did want to hold her hand.

When we got to class, we sat beside each other. Our teacher told us that we had a new student named Roxas. When he walked in, Namine motioned with her hand for him to sit on her other side. He had blond hair and blue eyes, just like she did.

The teacher assigned us our work, which was painting. Our art had to be one simple image that showed how we feel. I took the advice and closed my eyes, letting the paintbrush do all the work. When I felt I had finished, I slowly opened my eyes.

I had drawn a heart.

I peeked to Naminé's page to see what she'd drawn. She had drawn a heart too. When the teacher came to have a look, she smiled and whispered to each of us "Don't be shy!" Namine looked at me and blushed.

I looked to see what Roxas had drawn. I was surprised that he would be confused, as on the canvas lay a question mark.

"Why are you confused?" Naminé was the first to ask.

"Hmm..." Roxas looked puzzled. "I suppose, I feel as though I don't have a heart. No purpose."

"Aww, sure you have a purpose, Roxas!" Naminé said encouragingly, patting him on the shoulder. He sent her a shy smirk.

I had to admit, I felt a little bit jealous. I hoped that they wouldn't fall in love, for at that moment, as I watched her smile brightly, I realized something. I realized that this girl, Naminé, was the first girl to ever be nice to me. She was, in fact, my first friend.

And she could very well be my first love.

* * *

_**Many thanks to my beta reader, Homely, he made the remake of this chapter and here it is, it has the same ideas of the story, he is a VERY good writer so please check out his stories!**_

_**Again, his Pen Name is Homely**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naminé and I spent all day together. I said that it was because I was showing her around, but really, I enjoyed spending time with her. She was peppy most of the time, but then she could completely turn around and be all shy in quiet. In a good way, of course. As embarrassing as it was to admit it to myself, she was cute.

I was bugging her about the person she'd drawn a heart for in art class, but she refused to tell me. In turn, I refused to tell her as well.

The next morning, I woke up much earlier than usual. At least at hour, I'd say. I put on my school uniform, before realizing that it was way too early to even get ready for school. So, I decided to cook myself a good breakfast of pancakes. As I made my way down the stairs, my phone rang in my pocket. Confused on who would be calling me so early, I answered it frowning.

"Hello?"

"H-Hello?" An angelic voice sounded; so charming and cute, like one from a dream. "Zexion?"

"Yes, it's me." I replied, smiling a little. It was Naminé.

"I hope I didn't call too early!" She said, sounding worried. I chuckled softly.

"You didn't, I woke up about an hour ago."

"Oh, okay!" She paused, before continuing, sounding a little nervous. "Um, do you mind if I come over? I mean- we could talk for a bit and stuff, about school and stuff, and then go together... and stuff." She stopped and waited for my reply, before adding: "If you want."

I smiled warmly at her silliness. Of course I wanted her to come. "Yeah, sure." I said. "I'd like that." So I gave her some simple directions to my place, said goodbye and hung up, before bolting down to the kitchen eagerly. I hurried to the cupboard and brought out a tablecloth, one of the nicer ones, and then laid out some cutlery. I then proceeded to make breakfast, making some slight changes to my original menu. I cooked eggs and bacon in record time, then baked my infamous triple chocolate fudge cake. I was pretty big on cooking, though most people wouldn't expect that of me.

I looked at the food I'd made, and knew that Naminé would love it all.

When she finally arrived, everything was perfect. The lights were dim, the candles were on the table, the food in the other room, and I suppose I looked all right. Nervously, and praying that she would approve, I opened the door, smiling as soon as I saw her bright face.

"Hey, Naminé." I grinned.

"Hiya, Zexion!" She chimed.

"Come in, come in!" I walked her to the dining table and sat her down.

"Wow!" She exclaimed. "Do you have this every day?!"

"Well...not every day..." I blushed and looked away to hide it.

She giggled. "What's for breakfast?" I smiled and went into the kitchen, returning with the tray of eggs. I cut her a piece and put it on her plate, then cut a piece for myself and sat next to her.

"What do you think?" I inquired anxiously.

She ate a small piece and smiled at me. "Yummy!" she peeped, immediately putting a stupid grin on my face.

"Glad you like it." I replied, nodding. I didn't talk entirely enthusiastic, but I was definitely feeling giddy. Naminé and I enjoyed some idle chit chat over the breakfast I'd prepared, and when we were done, I went to go fetch the cake.

As soon as she saw it, she gasped and stared, mouth agape. "I absolutely refuse to believe that you made this!" she said.

I laughed wholeheartedly. "I've always had a knack for cooking." I told her with a smile, and to my surprise, she seemed impressed. We ate together happily.

When we finished our breakfast, we walked to school. There were a lot of new students who had just returned from their holidays, such as this one silver haired boy, who looked the type that would take the smallest chance to insult me, but as we passed Naminé seemed to want to talk to him, as she had started walking in his direction. I followed her, knowing that she probably wanted to make some new friends other than me.

But to my surprise, she walked right past him. I tried to follow without being made fun of, and was surprised to see the boy smile at me. I politely smiled back and hurried to join Namine.

"That was odd." I commented. She laughed and queried:

"What was?"

"That guy just smiled at me." I told her.

"Have you seen him before?"

"No." I replied. Suddenly, our Math teacher, skipped over to us.

"Congratulations! You're grades are amazing!" She said happily. Naminé and I exchanged weirded out glances.

"Excuse me, " I began, "But I think my grades are going well already."

"No, no, no! The project you two worked on together was amazing, really. Your grade has gone up even higher! I've had to move you up from 89 percent to 93!"

"Wow!" Exclaimed Namine, "Thanks so much!"

"My pleasure!" She waved to us and wondered off, likely to grade more papers. Suddenly, Namine hugged me, and I was happy to see that she didn't show the slightest form of shock when I hugged her back.

"Yay!" She shouted, and I smiled, hugging her more. I could tell that from this point on, my life was going to be much better.

* * *

_**This time, Homely (my beta reader for those of you who don't already know from my first chapter) has only changed a few words and again, my ideas, my plot, my 99%. Homely's 1% (haha, sorry Homely, but it's kinda the truth) is just a few added words. Zexion and Namine aren't usually like this, ya know! Zexion is…emo…and Namine is just plain shy lol**_

_**Please check out these stories by Homely:**_

_**The Sun &The Moon **_

_**We're so far away (also check out the sequel, Giving it Away)**_

_**And anything you see labeled 'Kingdom Hearts', Namixas, Xiku and SoKai (for those of you who don't know, those are couples of Kingdom Hearts, which are Namine and Roxas, Xion and Riku, and Sora and Kairi. Please read my other fan-fic (still in progress tho) called Hearts Torn Apart, Namixas!**_

_**Many Thanks,**_

_**Evangelina**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We spent more time together because Roxas was ill and couldn't come to school. I was glad of the time with Namine, though I felt sorry for Roxas.

At lunch, Namine didn't seem as cheerful as normal. When I asked her what's wrong, she just said "Nothing." And smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. Something was bothering her, and it bothered me too. Maybe if she trusts me, she'll tell me. I thought. I decided to let her know that I trust her, so I said "Namine?"  
"Yes?" she replied  
"I have something to tell you…"  
"Ok, and don't worry, I can keep a secret." She smiled her half-hearted smile again  
"Ok then, Namine… I know this is weird…but…..my sister, Larxene….she's planning on _meeting_ you…"  
"What's wrong with that?" she asked  
"By _meet_, she means electrify you…" I murmured "She didn't want me to tell you because she was hoping to catch you by surprise….please don't tell anyone she's my sister, I'm ashamed to call her _sister_." I looked at her to see her reaction, but her face was almost blank, no emotion on it at all.  
"Zexion…" she murmured, then cleared her throat and said "Well, since you told me a secret, I'll tell you one…" I prepared myself for what was coming. "My sister, Rinoa…her boyfriend, Squall just broke up with her, and I promised her I'd find her someone, but I can't find anyone…" I sighed and took her hand in mine. "What's she like?" I asked  
"She's a little shy, and she's really sweet, kinda like you…" I blushed at the last part. "She also loves music."  
"How about Roxas?" I asked  
"Perfect! Zexion, you're a life saver!" she squealed and hugged me really tight. I smiled and hugged her back.

The next morning, Namine called and asked if it was ok for her to come over after school. "Of course!" I said

I couldn't wait,I hurried to school and saw that Roxas was back, standing next to Namine and waiting for me. I smiled and waved at them, they waved back. I smiled at Namine "So you're still coming over?" I asked  
"Heck yeah!" she replied. I felt rude not inviting Roxas, so I said "How about you, Roxas? Wanna come over after school?"  
"Yeah, thanks!" he said  
"You guys _honestly _aren't sick of me yet?" I asked with a laugh  
"Weeeeeeelll…." Said Namine  
"Oh." I said  
"I'm just kidding!" she said with a laugh "You're the best best friend ever!"  
"best..best friend?" I repeated, confused  
"Well, we're best friends, and you're the best one ever!" she explained  
"Oh, thanks!" I laughed  
"You're just the predictable, awesome Zexion!" said Roxas happily  
"Th-" I began "Did you just call me predictable?!"  
Roxas was trembling with fear "N-no! I s-said w-wonderful!"  
Namine was laughing her head off. "Hey! At least I'm not keeping a big fat secret from him!" yelled Roxas. "Secret? What secret?" I asked  
"Nothing." She said "There's no secret."  
"Yes there is!"yelled Roxas "You even said you'd get Axel to burn my hair off if I told anyone."  
"Axel? Who's Axel?" I asked, though I never found out.  
"Noone, I'll tell you everything later." She said  
"Why not now?" I asked  
"Because I wanna beat Roxas up!" she said with a chuckle  
"Ok then!" I laughed

I was glad that she was happy, though I knew she was hiding something from me. But as long as she's happy...

I'm happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

When I got home, I put together a picnic in the back yard. I wanted to show her that even when we aren't alone, I could still make her happy.

I got the picnic basket from the cupboard. I decided that food that is too healthy will make both her, and Roxas think I'm a dork, so I put in three apples, three sandwiches, three drinks, and three packs of cookies. I then ran to the gift shop across the street to buy them something. I bought Namine a diamond necklace that cost about 250 dollars –I had been saving up my money since birth in case I needed it for things such as this- and I bought Roxas the new video game he had been begging his parents to buy him, though they told him it was a waste of money. I ran back home and put on my black, tight pants and my navy blue T-shirt.

When they arrived, I led them to the back yard. Namine gasped at what looked like the Boston Tea Party in my garden. "Zexion, I swear you're trying to spoil me!" she said with a laugh.  
I chuckled and said, "What can I say? I'm an over-achiever!". Roxas merely stared at everything.  
"Roxas?" said Namine, when he didn't look at her, she threatened him by saying, "I'll call Axel!" Axel was her brother; he was already graduated and married to a girl named Xion, who was rather pretty, but very shy. "NO!" he yelled. Namine and I were in hysterics. "Come on, guys, let's eat." I said, still laughing.  
"I told you to stop making these big meals!" said Namine  
"Namine, relax. I bought everything except the sandwiches, which took me about 10 minutes." I replied.  
"Ok, then!" she chuckled. I me made a note in my head _likes simplicity_.

We ate happily, but to Roxas' disappointment, I hadn't forgotten about the studying, so we spent two hours studying, with a 30-minute break in the middle.  
When they were about to leave, I asked them to close their eyes. I put Namine's necklace around her neck, and the game in Roxas' hands. Namine looked at it in the mirror and I was surprised to see that she kissed my cheek, surprised, but happy. Roxas then hugged me so tight, I couldn't breathe, and was barely able to say, "That's cute, Roxas, but I can't breathe!"  
"Oops," he said as he let go, "I'm sorry, I'm just so happy!"  
Namine laughed, "Roxas! Stop yelling!"  
"You guys are awesome, you know that?" I said, as I hugged them both –not as tightly as Roxas- and smiled.

When Namine left, Roxas shocked me by saying "Cupid without a Heart, at your service!"  
"What?" I asked,  
"What do you need to know about her, and I'll tell you!"  
"Um, what's her favourite flower?" I asked  
"Purple tulips. Red, pink and white roses." He replied  
"Songs?"  
"Anything by Taylor Swift, ha-ha"  
"Movies?"  
"Final Fantasy VII Advent Children."  
"Books?"  
"The Host, by Stephenie Meyer."  
"Ok, thanks, Rox- I mean Cupid." I corrected with a chuckle at his glare.

I was going to prove to Namine that I'm the one. I was going to help her anytime she needed or wanted me, no matter what I would lose in the process, as long as it wasn't losing her…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I awoke the next morning in a bad state. I had a very high fever and felt extremely dizzy. I called Namine. She told me that she'll come over and be my "Personal Nurse". I was happy. Knowing that Namine cared for me gave me the ability to trudge down the stairs to open the door for her.

"Hey, N-Namine. Sorry I c-couldn't make the place a r-restaurant for you." I said, feeling like I was going to collapse-more from her beauty than from my illness. "It's OK." she said "Now, come on. Let's get you to bed." She helped me climb the stairs and got me into bed, then put a cool blanket on my forehead. "Thanks, Namine." I said  
"You're very welcome, Zexion!" she replied with a smile.

"I got these for you yesterday." I said, pointing at the bouquet of flowers on my desk.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, running to them "I love them! They're my favourite!"

"I'm glad you like them." I said with a chuckle at her glee. "Wanna watch a movie?" I asked

"Sure! I'll make popcorn!" she chirped

"It's in the third cupboard from the left." I told her, since I was unable to show her where it was.

"Got it! I'll be back soon, if you need anything just call!"

"OK." I sighed and relaxed as I heard her footsteps dying away. She was the most beautiful thing in the universe, and nothing could make me change my mind.

She returned from the kitchen holding a large bowl full of popcorn "I almost got lost in that kitchen of yours!" she said with a laugh

I laughed and made some space for her to come sit next to me. "The movie's already in there" I said as I pressed play on the remote. "Coo-EEEP! That's Red XIII!!!!! I know this movie! It's like, my favourite!!!"

I chuckled. "Mine, too."

We watched the movie in silent joy, her because everything in my room was her favourite, me because she was happy.

After the movie ended, Namine burst into applause. "Best movie in history!" she cheered

I laughed. "Do you want to read a bit?" I asked

"Sure! But I don't have a book." she replied

"Here ya go! I have two copies anyway!" I said, handing her a copy of her favourite book, The Host.

"Thanks SO much! I can read this book a million times and never get bored of it!" she chirped.

"Want some music while you read?" I asked

"Sure!"

I played the CD I burned to have all Taylor Swift's songs.

"Zexion, are you _sure_ you're not psychic?" she asked

"I'm 100% certain." I said with a laugh.

We started reading happily until the CD finished. Namine sighed. "This has been a great day with only one flaw." she said

"What's that?" I asked

"You're not feeling well." she said with a pout.

"Awwww, as long as you're with me, I'm feeling great!" I said.

The blonde giggled and blushed. "Being this cute should be illegal" I thought.

"I think it would be better if I stayed the night, in case you need anything." she said, blushing.

"Sure!" I said with my most charming smile. "Thanks a million, Namine! I really owe ya!"

She giggled. I got out of the bed and motioned for her to get in. "No way! I'm gonna sleep on that couch, you can sleep on the bed." she said.

"You do realize you're very stubborn?" I said.

"Yes, I know that very well, thank you. But I'm not letting you sleep on the couch when you can sleep on the bed."

"Fine." I said. "I know I'm gonna sleep on the bed whether I want to or not, so OK." I regretted making her sleep on the couch, but she was very stubborn, and she looked even cuter when she was being so.

"Good night, Namine." I said, after we both brushed our teeth, me giving her a new brush I'd bought, but never used. "Good night, Zexion. I hope you feel better tomorrow."

I dreamt of Namine....

And her alone.

* * *

OMG! I cant believe I finally updated this! Fear not, fanfiction readers! My Namixas fic is gonna be updated REALLY soon! Haha, I'd like to give 3 shout outs now:

HOMELY, UR AWESOMENESS!

SORASKEE, UR MEGA COOLIE!

KIOME-YASHA, UR FANTASTIC!

Yep, these are my shout outs, READ THEIR FAN-FICS OR DIE! XD


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When I awoke the next morning, Namine was sitting by the bed, staring at me with worried eyes. "Are you alright?" she asked.

I nodded. "Much better, thanks."

"What did you dream about last night?" she asked.

I was surprised at her question, but answered it truthfully. "Something dear to me was just in front of me, but every time I reached to hold it, it would just get farther." I sighed. I didn't tell her that she was the something dear. "That explains why you were stirring." she kissed my forehead, and I turned pink.

We chatted a bit about school, then Roxas, then, after a while, I got up and asked her to wait there. I dashed to the bathroom and took a quick shower, then got into the tuxedo I had in case I needed to change into it quickly, and she was in my room. I slid down the banister and started baking a cake, made some cookies and brownies and finally, set the dining table.

I knocked on my bedroom door. "Close your eyes!" I called.

"Okay! My eyes are closed!" she called back. I walked in and took her hand, then led her slowly down to the dining room. "Open your eyes." I said softly into her ear. She opened them and gasped, then threw her arms around me. "Zexion, you're unbelievable!" she exclaimed. She complimented on everything she tasted and everything she saw.

We ate happily, and afterwards we went to the park and chased each other around. I think that was the happiest day of my life. I had hoped to tell her the truth, but Roxas had told me to wait. Namine was the prettiest girl in the world, and no girl could compare.

"Zexion! You're such a slow poke!" taunted Namine

I laughed. "Get back here, you angel!" I yelled as I threw my arms around her. "Who's the slow poke now?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Still you!" she giggled. I tickled her. "You're still the slow poke!" she said through laughs. "Quit it!"

"Nope!" I lifted her up and spun her around. She giggled and when I put her down, begged me to dance with her. I accepted when she'd gotten to her knees, then I walked with her to the disco and started dancing with her.

When I got home, we said goodbye and hugged each other. Perhaps I'll have told her the truth by the Halloween Dance, I loved her so much and I would be willing to kill any boy who flirted with her, that's for sure. "Nami, if only you knew how much you mean to me." I murmured as I got into my house clothes.

Namine was only one word. Perfect. I doubted she could ever make a mistake, even bumping into me in that library wasn't a mistake, I loved her for everything she did, everything she said. I wanted to tell her the truth, but I was afraid.

* * *

I'm on a roll! Sorry for the short chapter, but this is just like a special episode in a TV series, you see how much Zexion and Namine's bond grows! Also, notice how Namine finds it normal for Zexion's calling her "Angel"

~Evangelina Amaryllis


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We had another new student named Sora. He was a dunce, and yet, all the girls were after him, saying that he was a 'Total Hottie!' Namine, Roxas and I tried tutoring him, but we failed miserably, he always found something else to do, such as stare at the ceiling, or play with his hair. Even Namine gave up!

Roxas had told me to wait for more signs to show that she loved me, as much as my impatience grew, he was Cupid Without A Heart, and I was going to trust him.

On Halloween, everybody was excited. We had a school party, then, on the next night, we had a dance. I was hoping to ask Namine, but I was just too afraid of rejection. Namine changed her white dress to black, and added a witch's hat. I put on a pair of black denim pants, a navy blue T-shirt and a leather jacket, also adding some silver contacts I found at the store. She guessed me to be a 'soul' from the book The Host. Roxas was wearing a vampire outfit, only to get into a fight with Sora, due to the similarity of their costumes, but he came back after Sora started being silly. "Hey, Rox. Where's Rinoa?" I asked, remembering that she was his girlfriend now.

"Right here!" she chirped, skipping to Roxas' side and linking her arm in his. Rinoa had long, black hair. She was wearing a black dress, a little like Namine's, but different as well. "Hey, Ri!" said Namine, smiling. "Hey, Nami! Hey Zexion!" she replied.

"Hi!" I said.

"So, did he ask you yet?" asked Rinoa.

"Huh?" I said, looking from Namine to Rinoa.

"No, Ri, and I'm thinking of accepting."

"Hmm...wait till after school, if he hasn't asked you by drawing time, then accept."

"OK, thanks, Ri."

"Ummm, I'm lost." I said

The girls giggled. "It's girl talk." said Rinoa.

I nodded in understanding, then saw our three teachers laughing together. They were wearing identical outfits. I saw Ms. Kairi, Ms. Selphie and Ms. Aerith – our History teacher- giggling together. "That teacher's cute." said Sora. I knew he was talking about Ms. Kairi, he'd been crushing on her from the second he saw her. Some guys enjoyed looking at Ms. Aerith and Ms. Selphie as well, due to their fitness and smooth hair.

We spent a happy Halloween eve. Namine had brought enough cookies for the entire school, I brought my chocolate cake – Namine giggled and hugged me when she saw it- and Roxas and Sora both brought brownies, but didn't fight over it this time since they both thought extra was better.

That night, Namine called me. "Hello?" I said.

"Zexion, guess what?!" she squealed.

"What?" I asked, chuckling at her happiness.

"I'm going to the dance with Riku!" I froze at her words. Riku was the boy that smiled at me a few days ago. "Zexion? You still there?" she asked.

"Y-yeah." I replied, snapping out of my trance.

"Is something wrong?"

"No...congratulations!" I said, trying to make myself sound happy got her, though I failed.

"Zexion, you know that Yuffie girl still doesn't have a date, you could ask her." I was glad that she was happy...and that she wanted to make me happy with her, but I was too upset. "No thanks." I said. "I don't think I'm even going to the dance."

"Why!?" she said, her voice showing pure sadness.

"There's...a girl, I wanted to ask, but I was too late, she already got a date."

"Awww, well I'll dance with you if you want, and so will Rinoa and Yuffie!"

"Yuffie's going with Sora." I said flatly.

"She'd still dance with you! And there's that Olette girl, too!" I knew she wouldn't give up until I promise her that I'd come, but I wouldn't have been able to see her with another person. "She never loved me" was all that was going through my head at that moment. "I'm sorry, Namine, but I can't come."

"Zexion, do you honestly think I'd be happy without you?"

"I don't know." I said.

"Of course I wouldn't!" I realized she was crying.

"Namine...What would I do there?"

"You'd dance with me, Yuffie, Rinoa and Olette!"

"Namine, I don't just wanna dance with people, I wanna go to the dance with the girl I love, but I can't now, can I?"

"Zexion, what's this girl's name? I wanna kill her." she said

"I can't tell you." I said, smiling a little at her words. Had she known that she was the girl, she would never have said that she wanted to kill her. "Why not?" she asked.

"I just can't." I said.

"Zexion, if I don't hear that you're at that dance tomorrow, I'll come over there and drag you by the ear if I have to!"

"Namine, I'm sorry, but I have to go to bed, I have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Such as!?" she yelled.

I sighed. "Namine..."

"Zexion, you _will _come to that dance whether you want to or not!"

"I'm sorry, Namine. Good Night." I said, and I hung up.

My life felt like it was over.

* * *

Awwww! Poor Zexion! But don't worry! Every story I write has to have a happy ending, but Namine doesn't have to end up with Zexion! Haha! Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! I've been so happy, so I've been updating! Sorry for short chapters! I think I might get some longer ones, I hope so!

Evangelina


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning feeling detached from the world. I'd decided to keep the things I bought for Namine as memories of the only happy times of my life.

I wanted to keep myself occupied, so I slipped on my usual skinny pants and navy blue T-Shirt and started cleaning the house. I cleaned every corner of the house, even the smallest specks of dust dissapeared as I worked.

I was done at about an hour from the time in which the dance would begin, people must have already arrived at the dance to look for their friends and dates. I heard a soft "Tap, tap" at the front door and trudged over to open it. I was shocked at who I saw when I opened the door. It was Namine, makeup expertly covering the bags under her eyes, and her eyes red with tears. "I told you i'd come." she said.

"Namine, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to that dance, there's no hope!" I said.

"Look, man, I'm sorry for telling you to wait, I should've told you to take the chance, but I just didn't want you to get rejected, you know, for being too...umm..." Roxas struggled as he searched for the word. "Forward." he completed.

I looked at the blonde with sad eyes. "It's alright, Roxas. It's the thought that counts." Roxas hugged me and patted me on the back.

"C'mon, Zexion! Don't be such a downer!" said Rinoa sympathetically. "Seriously, if you love that girl, I say you show her how brave you are and go to the dance."

"And I might be able to find you your perfect match!" added Roxas

"Just hurry up! We wanna get this show on the road!" said Yuffie impatiently. I knew from her tone that she was only there because Namine made her. I saw the brunette named Olette wearing a simple yellow dress that fitted her perfectly. I remembered what Namine said, she wanted me to have a date, but I just couldn't. "Um..." I said, trying to make up and excuse. "I don't have a tux."

"Yes you do! You wore it the day after you were sick!" said Namine, pouting.

"Dude, I'll help you, if I don't, then that would mean I don't have to...but I can't help you if you don't have a high chance." said Roxas

"What do you mean?" I asked, confusion written all over my face.

"I mean, dances are the best place for you to find your perfect match."

That sparked a nerve. My perfect match. I knew it was Namine, but perhaps I wouldn't have such a bad time. "I'll be right back!" I said. I took the steps three at a time and got into my tuxedo, combed my hair, and put on my shoes, then ran down. "What are we waiting for?" I demanded. "Let's go!" I said, pushing everyone forward. Namine giggled and I was glad to see her smiling again. "Roxas, you're awesome!" she said.

Roxas smiled. "By the way, Nami, forgive me for asking, but why'd you accept Riku? You barely even know him!"

Namine shrugged. "I guess I took a chance."

I wanted to punch Riku, for taking away my Namine. For taking away my chances with her.

I walked by Olette's side, her talking only a little, querying about the weather or some other random things. I answered her politely, Sora had taken control over Yuffie and refused to talk to anyone but her, I saw that she didn't mind this. Namine and Riku were playfully arguing about which one of them is cuter. For the first and probably last time ever, I agreed with him; Namine_was_the cutest.

My eyes widened at our form of transport. A sleek, black stretch limousine stood in the driveway, my neighbors ogling at it as if it was a person with two heads. "Wow!" I breathed.

There was a flat-screen television inside, with a small fruit basket and luxurious chairs. I sat in the one next to Olette, seeing as she was the only one not in a couple besides myself. Namine lay her head on Riku's shoulder, him stroking her smooth, straight, blonde hair. I longed for it to be kissing her head and stroking her locks. Suddenly, it dawned on me. "Hey, guys? Who's driving?" I asked.

"Well, Olette gave it to me." said Sora.

"Riku gave it to me." said Olette.

"Nami gave it to me." said Riku, turning to my secret love.

"Rox, you gave it to me, remember?" her angelic voice said.

"Well, my cousin gave it to me!" said Cupid.

"Oh God! We have no idea who's driving this thing!" yelled Yuffie. I only noticed at that moment that she had black hair cropped to the side of her head, and she wore a plain green dress. "Alright, guys. Calm down, what's the worst that could happen?" Everyone turned to stare at hear with fear. "Um...what's the worst we can not panic through?" Everyone sighed in relief.

"Not finding cookies at the dance." said Sora grimly. Everyone laughed, thinking he was joking."I'm dead serious, guys." Yuffie nudged him slightly, as if to say "Quit it, you're embarassing me!"

I noticed Namine kissing Riku's cheek, causing a small tear to slide down my cheek. Namine noticed this and walked to me, giving me a comforting hug. "It'll be ok." she whispered. I couldn't believe that she would try going out with that silver-haired snob, rather than me. Though her care for me made me only slightly happier.

She cared...

But I loved.

WOOT! I updated! Hearts Torn Apart is gonna be updated soon, so fear not! XDD.

Well, as always, I'll comment about the storyline. I realize that some questions you are asking remain unanswered, but this is part of the story, so they would ask each other "Why did you..." or "What got you to..." I'm so glad you guys are liking this and please R&R, I accept both anonymous and signed reviews, but I prefer signed. Also, in the next chapter, I will (of course) continue the story, but you'll get a one-chapter-view of Namine's POV, so stay tuned! XD

Thanx!

Evangelina Amaryllis


	9. Chapter 9: SPECIAL CHAPTER

Author's Note: ok, first of all, I am SO SO SO sorry for the late update! Especially to **Homely **who I had promised an update by LAST WEEK! But, I'm making it up to you guys by making this a special chap and making it Namine's POV! Also, in the 3 chapters after this one, you'll love me! The one after those will be the last =( BUT! Lucky for you, that means Hearts Torn Apart will be updated sooner! =)  
Again, super sorry for the lateness, I was also busy and on writer's block, but rest assured, Shy Flame is almost done in my notebook! Now, this chapter has a song that I used to like when I was like, 7 and I wanted to bring back memories lol. ENJOY!

Namine Sun

Zexion was sad. I wanted to kill the girl who had made him as depressed as he was. I pulled out my drawing book as I sat in the limo with Riku, Zexion, Olette, Yuffie, Roxas, Sora and Rinoa. I brought out my pencil and attempted to draw a grinning Zexion, but my memory failed me. I put away the drawing book and pencil and took out the photo he and I took with Roxas. A single tear fell onto the photograph. "What's wrong?" asked Riku, trying to look into my eyes.  
"N-nothing." I replied. "I'm fine." Zexion looked at me with large, round eyes, and –since he wasn't a good actor anyway- was obviously holding back tears to make sure everyone was happy. I didn't understand why I hadn't asked Zexion to go with me, then I wouldn't have had to accept Riku's offer. I loved Zexion, not Riku, but I knew that I'd only accepted the offer out of desperation for a date and cowardice. Riku was a player, he was a flirt, but he also knew how to make me smile. Riku would never be more than a brother to me. I knew that from the moment I accepted his offer. Riku requested that I become his girlfriend, but I told him that I'd have to consider it first.

When we arrived, Sora pushed everyone back onto their seats so that he and Yuffie could get out first. Roxas and Rinoa exited second, then me and Riku, and finally Zexion and Olette. He helped her gently from the high area and took her hand. I was happy that Olette had found someone like Zexion to make her happy, but I couldn't have helped wishing it was me he was helping from the limo.

The person who had planned the party was a graduate student named Yuna, who had, unfortunately, been unable to attend the party due to her exams.

After we'd had some fun and eaten, the question I'd been dreading was asked by Tidus, the boy who was taking Yuna's place at the party. "I have heard that many of the students here are talented. But there's one voice that everyone never stops telling me about. Would Namine Sun please come up and sing us a song?" he said into the microphone. Then, every attendant except for me and Zexion chanted "Sing Nami! Sing Nami!" I gave up and walked up to the stage then whispered to the Dj to play a certain song. I began singing in time with the music:  
"How could you know  
That behind my eyes a sad girl cried  
And how could you know  
That i hurt so much inside  
And how could you know  
That i'm not the average girl  
I'm carrying the weight of the world

YEAH!

So can you get me outta here

Take me away  
We'll jump in the car  
Drive til the gas runs out and then walk so far  
That we can't  
See this place anymore  
Take a day off  
Give it a rest  
So i can forget about this mess  
If i lighten up a little bit,  
Then i will be  
Over It

I'm playin the role  
Of the happy girl  
But no one knows  
Inside i'm alone  
But i would never let it show  
I get everyday  
Too much work and not enough play  
Over and over  
It's always the same

YEAH!

But you can make everything OK...

Take me away  
We'll jump in the car  
Drive til the gas runs out and then walk so far  
That we can't  
See this place anymore  
Take a day off  
Give it a rest  
So i can forget about this mess  
If i lighten up a little bit,  
Then i will be  
Over it  
Over it

And when the world is closin' in  
I can leave it all and just walk away  
I can always start all over again  
I am closer to a better day

Take me away  
We'll jump in the car  
Drive til the gas runs out and then walk so far  
That we can't  
See this place anymore  
Take a day off  
Give it a rest  
So i can forget about this mess  
If i lighten up a little bit,  
Then i will be  
Take Me Away

Take Me Away  
We'll jump in the car  
Drive til the gas runs out and then walk so far  
That we can't  
See this place anymore  
Take a day off  
Give it a rest  
So i can forget about this mess  
If i lighten up a little bit,  
Then i will be

If i lighten up a little bit,  
Then i will be  
Over It  
Over It

I am Over It"

When I finished, the whole crowd burst into applause. I had really meant the song. I wanted to leave….to leave Twilight Town….in Zexion's arms. When I looked at him and Olette, I ran off the stage in tears and out of the building…He'd kissed her.

* * *

Sad, I know, but in the next chapter, we're going back to Zexion's POV –Zexion fangirl scream- and 2 things are gonna happen:  
1. You'll see Riku for who he is  
2. Zexamine at the end of the chap! You'll love me! MWAHAHA!

Please press the green button! Ily all! =)

~Evangelina Amaryllis


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

~~_Zexion's POV~~_

I pulled away as soon as I saw Namine run out of the room, tears streaming down her face. "Go…I know you love her…" whispered Olette to me. I nodded and gave her a swift "Thank you" with my eyes, then hurried outside into the field, which the school had made to look like a courtyard.

I found her sitting under a tree, crying into Riku's shoulder. I ran to them and she quickly attempted to wipe away her tears, failing miserably. "Namine? What's the matter?" I asked.  
"Nice try, Blue. But she won't even tell me" said Riku, obviously sneering.  
"Nevertheless, I feel it my need to attempt to find out, seeing as I'm her…best friend." I uttered the last two words while eyeing her, while thinking: "Though I wish we could be more than that…"  
"R-Riku?" murmured the blonde.  
"Yeah?"  
"C-Can you excuse us for a moment?"  
"Sure." He hugged her then stood up and left.

We remained in silence for what felt like hours, but what was truly seconds. "Z-zexion?" she said, breaking the short silence. "Yes, Namine?" I replied, looking into her cerulean orbs, which glittered like stars. "Do you know why I came here with Riku?" I was quite taken aback by this question…but I answered it, knowing it would mean that I would have to control myself well. "Because you love him" I answered. "Not really…" she murmured.  
That really shocked me. I'd never expected her to say that. "Don't be shocked…I thought you might know by now, but I'm obviously an idiot if I thought you knew."  
"You can never be an idiot, Namine." I said, comfortingly.  
"Then tell my why I didn't pluck up the courage to ask you to come here like I wanted, rather than coming with Riku!" she said, all in one breath. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth.  
"M-me?" I asked, pointing to myself, dumbstruck.  
"Yes, you." She replied.  
"Namine, I-I wanted to ask you, really, I did! I was about to, but then you told me you were going with Riku…you sounded so happy, I was certain you didn't love me in return…Namine…I love you so much!"  
"B-but Zexion…I can't hurt Riku…" she murmured sadly.  
"Then allow me one last thing." I said. I put my finger under her chin and leaned forward.

Our lips moved in unision, tongues moving as well. I felt the passion radiating from her body. I held her in my arms, stroking her hair and rubbing her back. We pulled away. "I love you." She whispered.  
"Goodbye…my one and only Namine." I murmured as I stood up and walked back inside.

…

…

…

~~_half an hour later~~_

I frowned and ran to the area in the corner. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" I yelled, as I pulled Namine away from the Rogue. "She's _my _girlfriend, loser!" yelled Riku. Namine was sobbing into my chest. I gently sat her down somewhere safe and kissed her forehead before proceeding to the idiot who believed he could get away with hurting angels. I kicked him and he flinched. I called the school security and explained that he was abusing and harming Namine. They nodded and thanked me, then dragged him away. I hurried to Namine and pulled her into my arms. "I'm so sorry!" I said.  
"F-for what? Zexion, thank you! I love you!"  
"I love you, too! Namine, will you be my…girlfriend? Please?" I asked, gently looking into her blue eyes.  
"Oh, Zexion! Yes!" She threw herself into my arms. I held her there and kissed her forehead.

"Everyone! Give it up for Zexion and Namine! Halloween King and Queen!" yelled the principal. I lifted her into my arms bridal style and ran up to the stage, then set her down. She giggled and blushed. The principal placed the crown on my head and the tiara on hers. The crowd erupted into applause. "Thank you!" we called!  
"I'd like to thank Roxas Sakuraba for helping gain the love of my life!" I said into the microphone.  
"WOOT!" he called from the crowd. I laughed and waved at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Namine and I are married now, we have two kids named Matthew and Molly, in order of age. I love both them and her! Whoops, gotta go! Nami's baking us a cake today!

A/N: FINALLY ENDED! I hope you guys like it! I know this chapter's a little short, but believe me, it's got a lot of events!

Disclaimer: I do not own the name Sakuraba or Neku Sakuraba. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any associated characters, all belong to their respectful owner.

Love,

Evangelina Amaryllis


	11. Credits

Credits and Owners:

NamiZeku idea from: Nalyx

Cupid Without a Heart idea: Me

Owner of:

Kingdom Hearts – Square Enix + Disney

Associated Characters – Square Enix + Disney

Neku Sakuraba – Square Enix + Jupiter

The idea of Namine and Zexion marrying and having 2 kids named Molly & Matthew, then Nami baking a cake comes from: Nalyx and my NamiZeku rp

Many thanks to:

Nalyx

Homely

And all reviewers!

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
